Dragonheart
by Nella Malfoy
Summary: Darkness has fallen over the earth and the nine immortals have risen, moving to reap the earth and send it into an apocalypse. However, the nine dragon children stand in their way. Romace, Adventure and a tonne of humour. LaLu, RoLu, NaLu, Sticy, CoLu and GraLu, essentially a Lucy x Dragon Slayer Harem without GaLu because of GaLe Rated M for a reason
1. Prologue

So here is my Lucy x Dragon Slayer Harem story, in this story, Gray is an Ice Dragon Slayer cause I freaking said so ok. Also, there will be NO GaLu because I love GaLe too much to rip them apart, so anyway enjoy

* * *

Prologue

* Twenty One Years Ago*

Layla Heartfilia watched as Capricorn placed a three year old Lucy on the large bed, her sobs filling the air as she took in the sight of her dying daughter. Capricorn stepped beside Layla, watching sadly as Lucy struggled to breathe. Layla's sobs wracked through her entire body, falling to the ground as she watched the life slowly leave her daughter's chocolate eyes.

Just as Lucy took her last breath, time seemed to stop. The stars started moving, spinning until they were surrounded in a large dome made up entirely of the night sky. Capricorn stared, wide eyed as Layla's sobs quietened, wondering what was going on.

Suddenly, the Spirit King appeared in all his glory, staring sadly at the dying child. Capricorn bowed his head in respect while Layla stared wide eyed, wondering who the imposing and powerful moustached man was. The King reached out and grabbed Layla, Capricorn and Lucy before taking them to the Celestial Spirit world.

Layla looked around at the unfamiliar landscape, a sea of stars surrounding her. She turned back to the Spirit King, confusion evident on her face before she gasped. In front of the King, suspended in a glowing golden sphere was her daughter, eyes closed as if she was sleeping.

"Layla Heartfilia, Celestial Mage, do not worry for your child. It is not her time" The Spirit King said, his voice booming with authoritative power. Layla scrambled to her feet, wondering what was going on.

"Who are you? Better yet, where am I and what are you doing with my daughter?" Layla questioned, staring at the man defiantly

"I am the Celestial Spirit King and you are currently in the Spirit World. Your daughter is presently being held in a timeless sphere and will be held in there until the ritual has been completed" The Spirit King answered and once again, confusion crossed Layla's face

"What are you talking about?" Layla questioned once again and the Celestial Spirit King grinned despite the circumstances

"Your daughter, she was born when the stars were aligned under the Aurora Borealis on July the 1st was she not?" The King questioned and Layla nodded

"What does that have to do with anything?" Layla asked

"Your daughter is the child of the stars; she will be needed to fulfil her destiny once she has come off age. Without her, every world will perish. The Celestial Realm, Edolas as well as Earthland" The Spirit King replied

"But she's dying, these are her last moments, there is nothing we can do for her, there is no hope for her and so there is no hope for the world" Layla replied dejectedly, her voice broken as she stared at her only child with watery eyes

"Fear not, it is not her time. There is still hope. There is something I can do to save her" The Spirit King responded and Layla's eyes flickered with hope

"What is it?" Layla asked, her voice hopeful

"I can grant her the power of the Celestial Spirit, Draconis the Dragon granting her the power of a Celestial Dragon Slayer and in turn, part of her destiny will be complete" The Spirit King answered

"What destiny?" Layla enquired

"There will come a time in the future when the nine immortals will seek to reap the earth and send the world into chaos. Your daughter, along with eight other dragon children will be our only chance at survival. They will be the only ones that will stand between the immortals and complete destruction" The Spirit King explained and Layla nodded

"But if there are eight other children, why do you need to save Lucy so much?" Layla asked, suspicion clouding her mind

"All nine children are needed, without one the rest will fall. Now Layla Heartfilia, will you allow me to save your daughter?" The King questioned and Layla stared at him in disbelief

"You're joking right? What kind of stupid question is that, of course I want you to save my daughter" Layla said, incredulity lacing her voice, causing the Spirit King to chuckle

"As I suspected. However before you accept, you need to know that this magic comes at a price" The King said and Layla glared

"I knew there was something suspicious about this, what is the price?" Layla asked again, annoyance present in her voice

"It will cause her great pain at first and the magic will burn through her over a few months as she gets used to it. However, the pain can be avoided. I can seal the power within her and it will lie dormant within her, fusing with her over years instead of at once, until she is ready to use it" The Spirit King explained and Layla stared in confusion

"But if it can be avoided, it's not really paying a price is it?" Layla said and the Spirit King shook his head

"There is more. Usually, in order to gain the power of a dragon, a child must be taught it. However, your daughter is dying and therefore we won't have the time for that. Instead, I will need to fuse part of Draconis with her body" The Spirit King informed and Layla's eyes widened

"How would you do that?" Layla questioned

"I will take part of Draconis' heart and infuse it with your daughters. It will mean that your daughter will be part dragon. When she uses her Dragon Force, she will take on some features of a dragon. She will grow wings, a tail and claws as well as scales however, she will be able to use her Dragon Force better and with much more ease than most other dragon slayers, giving her a great advantage against the immortals" The Spirit King explained and Layla nodded in response

"If you lock it within her, how will she learn how to use her powers?" Layla queried

"Because of the infusion, her dragon magic will come as a second nature to her; she will know all the spells that she needs. But be warned, the Celestial Dragon is the most beautiful of all the dragons, rivalling the beauty of the stars. The other slayer children will be drawn to her, wanting to protect her at all times. They will either fall in love with her or form sibling bonds with her" The Spirit King informed and Layla looked conflicted

"Is there a way to avoid this? I don't want her to be forced into love" Layla questioned, not wanting to subject her daughter to a life surrounded by dragon mates however, not wanting to lose her daughter either

"No, there isn't, but you do not need to worry. She will be equally drawn to them and she will love them too" The Spirit King answered and Layla nodded hesitantly

"Alright, start the ritual and save my daughter" Layla said, her resolve solidifying and the Celestial Spirit King nodded

"Draconis, you may enter" the Spirit King said with a strong voice.

Layla watched as stardust gathered in front of her eyes, pooling together before a thick blanket of what looked like the night sky appeared before her. Her eyes widened as the blanket began taking shape until a large dragon stood in its place.

His hide was a dark midnight blue with lots of stars dotted around his body, making it look like he was made out of the night sky. He spread his large wings, standing on his rear legs before placing his forelegs on the ground. He stared at Layla with bright yellow eyes before bowing in front of the Celestial Spirit King.

"Is it time my King?" Draconis questioned his voice rough and deep. The Celestial King nodded before stepping near him, both Draco and the King standing at the same height.

"Yes Draconis, I will need to take some dragon heart scales from you" The Celestial Spirit King responded and Draco bowed, moving one of his claws to the large scales by his heart before lifting them up

Layla watched, enraptured, as the Spirit King plucked some bright yellow heart scales from Draco's heart while murmuring the chants before moving towards Lucy. He reached inside the sphere before creating a small incision on her chest before placing the heart scales on Lucy's heart, once again murmuring the spells.

The Spirit King watched as the heart scales dissolved into Lucy's heart, part of her own heart turning bright yellow, dragon scales forming on it. Suddenly the timeless sphere burst and Lucy's landed on the ground, her back arching as she began screaming, her eyes snapping wide open, pain and anguish filling them.

Layla rushed towards her daughter, cradling Lucy's small body in her lap as she tangled her hands into Lucy's hair, brushing the soft blonde locks. The Spirit King bent over, placing his large hand over her head while murmuring another spell, causing Lucy to glow white, her screams fading as she drifted off into sleep.

"It is done. Her body will slowly absorb the magic from Draco's heart scales over time and on her 18th birthday; she will be ready to use her powers. On the night of her 18th birthday this memory will re-enact in front of her, letting her know of her fate and of her magic so as not to alarm her. Take care of your daughter Layla, I will also be watching over her" The Spirit King said and Layla nodded, picking Lucy up in her arms

"Thank you Moustache Man" Layla said and the Spirit King chuckled before sending them back to the Heartfilia Konzern.

* * *

Bam, prologue. This story will take longer to update than my other stories, purely because of the way it's going to turn out, so please be patient with me. It's going to be quite a packed story and I'll need time to ensure that I write the chapters properly and don't overwhelm any of you

Reviews are welcome


	2. A Gift from the Magic Council

So here you go, the first chapter of this story. I know this took a whole week to post, but I think you're going to have to give me around a week or so to post new chapters from now on. I will also be starting school again next week and it's my final two years before I have to attend Uni and so it's going to be hectic and I'm going to be busy with school work as well as this so please forgive me for not updating as frequently as I tend to

Also, this story will probably go slowly and have most mystery in it I think, purely because my other stories tend to have different 'arc' types of stories such as the GMG, S Class Trials or any long missions I tend to write, where as this one really only has one 'arc' and that it the prophecy arc, so please be patient with me

Thank you for all the reviews by the way, it really does motivate me to write the next chapter

* * *

A Gift from the Magic Council

Lucy waved to her friends before stepping out of the guildhall. She sighed, wrapping her arms around her as she made the short trek back to her home. It had been a year since the last Grand Magic Games and her 18th birthday had passed just a few days ago.

She hadn't told the guild of her birthday, preferring not to celebrate the day of her birth, considering all the pain she felt on her past birthdays when she was still an heiress. It was so long since she had felt happy on her birthday; so long that she couldn't even remember any fond memories of her previous birthdays.

However, for this she was glad because it came as quite a surprise when she stepped out of the bath and in front of the mirror, only to realise that her entire body was glowing a soft midnight blue colour. Lucy soon panicked before dropping to the floor as a burst of magical energy escaped from her, triggering a flashback from twenty one years ago to play before her.

For the remainder of her 18th birthday, Lucy sat by herself on the floor in the middle of her average sized, cosy apartment, trying to come to terms with the new information that she'd been given. Firstly, she sat shocked when she heard that she had almost died at the young age of three, and then she was amazed at the fact that like her, her mother had also met the Spirit King.

Finally, she tried to comprehend that not only was she a Celestial Dragon Slayer, one who had infused with an actual dragon, but also that she was a part of a prophecy and she, along with the rest of the eight dragon slayers, would once again need to fight for their lives in order to save not only Earthland, but also Edolas and the Spirit World.

Obviously, she was not too happy about the last piece of information.

Lucy wandered down the roads of Magnolia, slowly making her way to Strawberry Street before hopping onto the elevated pavement as she tried to balance herself. It was late at night and she knew she should have called Plue out; however, currently she wanted to spend some time with herself.

Lucy growled to herself, scowling slightly. Although she was still the same Lucy, she also had some dramatic changes once her Dragon Slayer magic had awakened, she was more easily irritable and sometimes she even found herself itching to throw herself into the many guild fights that would occur. That and her appetite had increased drastically, causing Happy to tease her even more. Luckily, she had refrained from punching the stupid cat in its large face.

Lucy sneered slightly as she recalled the prophecy about her and most of her friends. She silently cursed fate, Gods, life or whatever it was that kept throwing her in the middle of these situations. It seemed that someone out there enjoyed toying with her by throwing her into situations where she would have to fight for her life as well as the lives of her friends.

Lucy was angry. No in fact, she was fuming. She didn't think it was fair that a bunch of teenagers, two adults and a child were going to be responsible for the fate of the world. Sure Laxus and Cobra were adults, but they had barely lived their lives. Not to mention Wendy, who hadn't even hit puberty yet.

While Laxus and Cobra were somewhat mature, in her opinion, they were all still just children, children who barely had the chance to live their lives and enjoy themselves. Ever since she joined Fairy Tail, she along with her friends had been thrown into so many situations where their lives were in danger, that now every time they would take a job; they almost expected it to go wrong and Lucy didn't think that was right.

Lucy sighed to herself, realising that this time, the prophecy didn't only mean that her and her friends' lives were at risk. This time, the entire world was at stake and once again Lucy scowled to herself before relaxing, her face turning impassive.

She knew she should have told the Master about the prophecy and she knew she would have to tell him soon because she didn't know when the immortals would attack. It could be in a few days, in a few weeks, months or maybe even years.

But knowing their luck, Lucy knew the time would come sooner than later and when it did, she hoped that her friends would be ready to face something bigger than anything they'd ever faced before, including the Dragon King debacle where Future Rogue had set seven dragons loose in order to achieve the title of Dragon King.

But Lucy also knew deep down in herself, that there was no way that they could be ready to face the immortals. Wendy was still a sweet and innocent child, Natsu and Gray were too busy fighting each other, Gajeel just didn't care about anything, Laxus was just too busy trying to become Guild Master and she herself was still scowling and cursing everything that had put them in these circumstances.

Mavis only knew what was happening to the last three dragon slayers. She hadn't heard anything about Sting or Rogue since the Grand Magic Games but even if she knew where they were, Sting was too occupied trying to surpass Natsu whereas Rogue was too busy wallowing in the fact that his future self had almost put the world into despair. Finally, Cobra, the last Dragon Slayer, was still incarcerated for his crimes and probably wouldn't be getting out any soon. She frowned to herself, realising she would need to remedy that soon.

Alas, despite the fact that they weren't ready, she knew that would _have_ to be ready, despite the fact that they were still pretty much children. Lucy once again sighed to herself before hopping off of the pavement, she was two minutes away from her apartment and right now, she wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in her warm and comforting bed.

Suddenly Lucy tensed, the strong smell of alcohol, cheap cologne and the faintest hint of vomit filling her dragon senses. She almost gagged, silently sending her deepest sympathy and condolences to every Dragon Slayer she knew, whether they be criminals or children. She didn't know how they managed to deal with the intensely strong smells they encountered every day.

Soon Lucy groaned, reminding herself that she herself would have to get used to the strong smells due to her knew dragon senses. Lucy wondered how she could ever stand to be in the guild anymore as she continued walking while keeping an eye out for the males who were lurking in the dark corners.

She didn't have to wait for long to spot the small group of loud and obnoxious males who were making their way down the road towards her. She sneered slightly as her quiet peace was disturbed, quickly realising that they weren't mages, just ordinary drunken idiots.

She let herself relax, realising that if they did start anything with her, she could easily take them out. Soon the quiet night air was filled with rambunctious laughter and the males all turned towards her, staggering in her direction, causing Lucy to once again eye them cautiously.

"You know little girlie, young hot females like you shouldn't be wandering along at night like this" One of the males said, leering at her body.

"Yeah girlie, you never know what sort of trouble you could run into" Another one joined in, the males laughing.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at them, revulsion and loathing radiating of her body as she took in their sorry states. She turned towards them, crossing her arms in defiance as they males continued to laugh

"And pray tell what kind of trouble could I run into?" Lucy questioned, a smirk playing on her slips as her voice was filled with a mocking tone

"Well, it would be trouble for you, but fun for us" a male replied, he was the biggest out of all of them and Lucy assumed he was the leader of the group

"You see, you're all alone out here and there's a whole group of us and therefore you're going to service every single one of us here" another male commented, licking his lips slightly, Lucy simply raised her eyebrow at them, completely unfazed by their comments

"What makes you think that's ever going to happen?" She questioned in insolence causing the males to snicker

"You can act as tough as you want, but it's going to happen, even if we have to hold you down and take you against your will, you are going to satisfy us. After all, chicks with a body like yours only have one purpose and that is for male's pleasure" The leader reply and Lucy scoffed to herself.

All of a sudden, two males appeared behind her, holding her in place as the others all laughed. Lucy kept herself calm in the situation, knowing that she was still in control and could take the idiots down any time she wanted

"I suggest that you let me go before you regret it" Lucy gritted out and once again the males snickered to themselves

"Or what? What do you think a weak and helpless girl like you could do against a large group of males like us?" The leader mocked while stretching out a hand to grope her. Lucy's anger flared and she fell back on her dragon instincts completely forgetting about her Gate Keys.

"I'll show you weak and helpless" Lucy growled out before kicking her legs out, using the leader as leverage to push herself off of the ground. She flipped in the air, breaking the males' hold on her as she landed in a slightly crouched position.

"Celestial Dragon Slash" Lucy called and soon, midnight blue wisps of magic surrounded her foot, yellow and white lights entwined in the wisps, the magic resembling the starry night sky. The males watched in surprise as she dropped to the floor, kicking her leg out and knocking the two males who had restrained her to the floor

Suddenly, Lucy's opened her mouth wide, sucking in the Celestial Eternano from the air. Tiny dark blue lights rushed towards Lucy, filling up her mouth and once Lucy had had enough of her meal she grinned. Her face then puffed out as she quickly gathered Celestial Magic into her mouth before she opened it wide, a gold magic circle appearing before her mouth

"Celestial Dragon Roar" Lucy roared and a torrent of midnight blue magic spiralled out of her mouth, the tiny white lights dancing through the magic as it collided with the group of males, quickly sending them through the air before they all fell unconscious.

Lucy turned and glared at the cowering leader who tried to get away from her. Lucy scoffed at the display before menacingly walking over to him and grabbing him by the shoulders, causing the leader to whimper

"Please lady, we didn't know you were a mage, we're just ordinary men, please don't hurt me" The leader begged and Lucy sneered

"You know, in a way, I'm glad you came after me rather than any other girl. At least I can defend myself, if I was anyone else, you would have raped me and so, I don't think you deserve any mercy. Rapists like you should be behind bars" Lucy sneered

"Celestial Dragon Wing Attack" Lucy spelled and suddenly her hands ignited with Celestial Magic. The force of the magic sent the leader flying through the air till he crashed into a building, knocking him out.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo. Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus" Lucy summoned and Virgo and Taurus soon popped out, Virgo bowed while Taurus leered, hearts in his eyes

"Moooooo, you have such a fine body Lucy" Taurus said, admiring his master's body

"Punishment time Princess?" Virgo questioned and Lucy shook her head

"No Virgo, I need you to restrain these men. Taurus, I need you to help me bring them to Magnolia Police Station" Lucy said and both spirits nodded as they got to work.

Once Lucy had dropped them off at the police station, she once again made her way back home, this time with no disturbances. She sighed as she changed into her pyjamas before crawling into bed and falling into a deep sleep.

*Next Day*

Lucy groggily woke up as someone pounded at her front door. She groaned, her hand reaching for Horologium's key and she groaned once again realising that it was 6am on a Sunday. The pounding at her door continued and Lucy scowled as she dragged herself out of bed.

She ripped the front door open and glared, assuming that it was someone from the guild who had come to wake her up and just as she was about to rudely tell them that they could stuff it and leave, her eyes opened wide, causing her to stutter.

There in front of her weren't any of her guild mates; instead it was Lahar, Doranbolt and an amused Cobra. She gaped at the three males, wondering what they were doing at her apartment as she stuttered.

"May we come in Lucy?" Lahar questioned and all Lucy could do was nod as she stepped aside

"What is it you need?" Lucy questioned once they were seated and Doranbolt looked at her pointedly

"We can speak about that once you have changed and are ready for the day" He commented, eyes sweeping over her figure. Lucy blushed bright red, realising she was in one of Gray's large t-shirts along with a pair of small lacy boy shorts.

"Uhh yes of course" Lucy said quietly as she grabbed some clothes and made her way towards her bathroom. She finally stepped out after twenty minutes, ready for the day before she took a seat opposite the three males

"Now Lucy, because of Cobra's good behaviour and help with the dragon incident, the Magic Council have decided that Cobra will be released early" Lahar informed and Lucy looked confused

"What does that have to do with me?" She questioned

"Obviously, we cannot allow him to simply roam the streets. He will be placed in your care for the foreseeable future. He will join a guild and help you pay your rent and anything else. You will be responsible for him and make sure that he doesn't fall back into his old ways and once we feel that it is safe, we will release him from your care" Doranbolt replied and Lucy turned pale, staring at the Dragon Slayer

'Why do I have a feeling that this is fate trying to put us together? I mean after everything I found out a few days ago and then yesterday, I was thinking about how I couldn't get to him because he was still in prison... This isn't a mere coincidence, someone out there is deliberately playing with us' Lucy thought to herself causing the Poison Dragon Slayer to look at her questioningly as he read her mind

'So, the Fairy Princess was thinking about me recently huh? I wonder what that's all about' Cobra thought to himself, eying Lucy wearily

'You know... looking at him, I have to wonder why all Dragon Slayers are so handsome? I mean damn... look at him. Oh Mavis, those sweet delicious muscles... I just want to run my hands all over them' Lucy thought to herself, slightly rubbing her thighs together, causing the Poison Dragon Slayer to smirk

'Oh? So the Fairy Princess has a thing for me ehh? At least she has a nice rack and her face ain't so bad either' Cobra thought to himself, staring at her, amusement dancing in his eyes as he watched Lucy's gaze flicker over his body before landing on his face

'Shit. That scar is so sexy. What the hell is wrong with me and scars? Then again, scars are unbelievably hot. I mean look at Laxus. Oh Mavis, Laxus! Now his muscles are to die for and his tattoo. Oh sweet Mavis, I could just imagine tracing that tattoo with my tongue' Lucy thought to herself and Cobra's smirk widened further as he heard her thoughts about his scar. However, it quickly fell when her thoughts turned to Laxus and he resisted the urge to growl

"Right Lucy, that is all that we need to discuss with you. We will check in every few months to see the progress. For now, I suggest Cobra joins Fairy Tail so that he can be close to you. We will take our leave now, good luck" Lahar said and both Magic Council mages left quickly, Lucy following them as she shut the door.

She sighed and turned to the male, eying him wearily. Once again her gaze sifted over his body, almost letting out a groan before her eyes once again fell on his face an arrogant smirk gracing it. She stared at him in confusion, wondering why he looked so smug. She shook her head, shrugging it off

"Alright. It's still quite early and the guild won't be open. We'll talk to Master about the circumstances and you'll join the guild if he lets you. For now, do what you want as long as it's not evil and doesn't bother me" Lucy said and she moved back into her bathroom, changing back into Gray's large shirt

"Why? What are you going to do?" Cobra questioned, watching as Lucy exited out of the bathroom

"It's too early, I'm going to take a nap" Lucy replied before jumping back into her bed, snuggling into the warmth

"Then what am I supposed to do? Watch you while you sleep?" Cobra questioned

"No, don't be stupid, making you watch me while I was asleep would only be creepy. Watch something on the Lacrima TV, read a book, talk to yourself I don't know. Just don't do anything evil and don't leave the house. Also, be careful, Natsu or Gray may break into here at anytime" Lucy replied and Cobra raised his eyebrow

"Why would those two idiots break into here?" Cobra questioned, wondering what was going on. He knew he smelled four different smells in her apartment and three of them were definitely not hers. He soon realised that the three smells belong to the Ice Dragon Slayer, Gray, the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu and his blue exceed.

'So, they're trying to leave their smell in her apartment to warn others that this is their territory huh? Well, they'll just have to share it with me now won't they' Cobra thought to himself, smirking smugly

"They like to climb in through the window or fireplace in order to sleep in my bed, don't ask me why because I still have no idea" Lucy replied, yawning

"Right, because that's not strange at all" Cobra muttered as once again an uneasy feeling crept through him at the thought of the two males in bed with the beautiful buxom blonde

Lucy didn't reply as she was fast asleep causing Cobra to sweat drop. He took in her small form, frowning slightly at the strange power he felt from her. It felt familiar and strong but at the same time it was completely different.

She also didn't have the same smell as she did the last time they met, she used to smell of strawberries, caramel and cherry blossoms but now she smelt like strawberries, stardust and the night sky. His frown deepened before he shrugged it off, turning on the Lacrima TV as he settled in the couch as he waited for her to awaken.

'Just what is going on with her and this strange smell of hers?' Cobra thought to himself, frowning slightly

* * *

SO yeah, hope you enjoyed it. I would have posted this earlier, but my laptop did some weird shit and caused the previous chapter one to corrupt and so I had to write this from scratch, can you believe it? It was so annoying. Sigh.

Reviews are welcome though


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

Guys, I am so sorry to do this, but currently, 6th Form is too stressful and therefore until I finish SoaCM, this story is being put on a hiatus. I can barely find the time to post on that story and so I thought that since this story has fewer chapters, I can put it on hold and focus on one story at a time.

I really am sorry to do this, but I promise you that when I return to write the story, it will be amazing okay.

Please don't hate me, I really am trying my hardest but it's hard to balance school and FanFiction.

Also, if you sent me a PM from the start of September till now and I haven't replied, please send me another PM so that I CAN reply, I kind of lost track to who I've replied to and to who I haven't replied to

Much love and apologies

Nella-chan xoxoxo


End file.
